


Sweet brother of mine

by Arial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/pseuds/Arial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Mi hai messo a dormire con un proiettile in fronte e mi hai svegliato con un secchio d’acqua santa, eppure non c’eravamo lasciati tanto male.» <br/>Gli sorrise, tutto denti e sfrontatezza, le unghie che scavavano solchi nel legno alla ricerca di un punto debole. Di una via d’uscita.<br/>Non ne avrebbe trovati.<br/>«Questa trappola è a prova di marchio, Dean» ammonì il cacciatore. «Progettata e realizzata apposta per te.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet brother of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrchideaFantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/gifts).



_“I want to believe_  
In the mercy of the world again  
Make it rain, make it rain!  
  
The nite’s too quiet  
Stretched out alone  
I need the whip of thunder  
And the wind’s dark moan  
  
I’m not Able, I’m just Cain  
Open up the heavens  
Make it rain!  
  
I’m close to heaven  
Crushed at the gate  
They sharpen their knives  
On my mistakes  
  
I’m born to trouble  
I’m born to fate  
Inside a promise  
I can’t escape  
It’s the same old world  
But nothing looks the same.”  
 _(Make it rain – Tom Waits)_

 

 

 

 

La fabbrica doveva essere abbandonata da decenni. In un angolo erano ammonticchiati scatoloni marci e macchinari in disuso, ora nido di ratti e uccelli. Uno spesso strato di guano ricopriva il pavimento, crepitando sinistramentea ogni passo.  
Il tanfo dava allo stomaco. Appena sotto quello della muffa, della sporcizia e della carta in decomposizione,Sam avvertiva altri odori. Gli sembrava quasi di sentirli sopra la lingua. Strinse più forte la Taurus nella destra, prima di inoltrarsi in quel buio dedalo di corridoi e porte chiuse. A guidarlo, il sangue e lo zolfo.  
Era arrivato a New Haven poche ore prima, seguendo le suppliche e le grida inarticolate di un demone. Verso la fine, aveva quasi provato pietà per quel povero bastardo. Tutto il sarcasmo e le facili battute della sua specie erano svanite, quando il cacciatore aveva menzionato la propria preda.  
C’erano state urla e terrore, persino lacrime. Dopo aver parlato – oh, se l’aveva fatto – la creatura l’aveva implorato: voleva morire. Una morte veloce, misericordiosa, l’unica cosa in cui potesse ancora sperare. Sam l’aveva accontentato.  
Si muoveva silenzioso, circospetto. Apparentemente calmo, veniva tradito dal martellare del suo cuore. Un tempo, non era solito temere l’oscurità; qualche anno più tardi, al comparire delle prime paure, aveva desiderato che qualcuno lo rassicurasse. Che suo padre gli mettesse una mano fra i capelli e gli dicesse di non essere sciocco, di non tremare per delle favole. Tutto quello che aveva ottenuto da John Winchester era stato una calibro 45.  
 _Non avere paura del buio? Mi stai prendendo per il culo? Dovresti avere eccome paura del buio, sai cosa c’è là fuori.  
_ Sì, Sam sapeva cosa c’era lì fuori. Poco più avanti, forse alla prossima svolta, c’era suo fratello. C’era Dean.  
Un tenue bagliore attirò la sua attenzione. Proveniva da una porta mezzo socchiusa, a pochi metri da lui. Sam si appiattì contro la parete.  
Non arrivavano rumori dall’altra parte del legno scheggiato, neppure un respiro. Il cacciatore spinse la porta verso l’alto, prima di farla scivolare lentamente di lato. Cigolò ugualmente.  
Sam fece il suo ingresso con la pistola levata. Puntandola ai quattro capi della stanza, scoprì un ambiente lugubre e spoglio. Vuoto, fatta eccezione per una lampada senza paralume, che spandeva una luce giallognola tutt’intorno.  
«Lo so, è misera persino per i nostri standard,» disse Dean, dietro di lui, «ma non pensavo di fermarmi a lungo. Solo il tempo di accogliere te, Sammy.»  
Il cacciatore si voltò con studiata calma: aveva tutto il tempo del mondo. Le voci dicevano che a Dean piacesse giocare e lui, in fondo, era sempre stato la passione del maggiore.  
«Ti ringrazio» ribatté, con un sorriso tirato. «Mi fa piacere constatare che quelle sulla mancanza di ospitalità dei demoni non erano altro che maldicenze.»  
Suo fratello gli chiuse le dita sul polso e rivolse l’arma al pavimento. La mano di Sam si intorpidì, le ossa scricchiolarono. Nonostante la stretta dell’altro fosse ancora leggera – _gentile_ – la Taurus sfuggì alla sua presa; Dean l’afferrò con la sinistra prima che toccasse terra.  
«Pallottole consacrate» commentò, scuotendo lentamente la testa. «Prendi un taglierino, ti improvvisi Picasso e pensi che basterà. Pensi di potermi catturare, di… bacchettarmi, e poi cosa?» Sollevò un angolo della bocca, le iridi che si scurivano appena. Gli rimise la pistola fra le mani e se la puntò al petto. « _Ebbene, chiunque ucciderà Caino sarà punito sette volte più di lui_. Dimostra che sai fare, fratellino. Dopo sarà il mio turno.»  
Sam sparò. Cinque colpi, uno dietro l’altro.  
Gli occhi di Dean si tinsero di nero, le labbra scoprirono denti sporchi di sangue. Il demone crollò in ginocchio, trascinando il cacciatore con sé.  
«Pallottole esplosive e grazia di un angelo» sussurrò Sam, contro il viso dell’altro. «Trovare l’incantesimo che potesse mascherarla è stata una seccatura, ma immagino che sentirla pompare nelle vene sia peggio.»  
Dean sollevò la testa. Stava sorridendo.  
«Lo trovi divertente?» domandò il minore, imponendosi di mantenere la calma. «L’iniezione di estrogeni ha fatto bene al tuo umore o cosa?»  
L’altro scartò di lato, senza una parola. Sam avvertì più che vedere il movimento alla periferia del proprio sguardo – tardi, troppo tardi – e provò a imitarlo. Fu tutto inutile. La lama lo trapassò da parte a parte.  
Il cacciatore scivolò a terra, mentre il demone si metteva a sedere.  
«Sette volte, Sammy» disse, carezzando l’impugnatura della propria arma, ancora nel corpo del fratello.«Ti ho promesso sette volte quanto mi avresti dato, e ho intenzione di mantenere la mia parola.»  
Sam sollevò la pistola e gliela puntò alla tempia. «Metti in conto anche questa» sussurrò, il sangue che si spandeva sotto di lui.  
Fece fuoco.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bagnò il pugnale di Ruby nell’acqua santa, poi lo arroventò sul fuoco vivo. Datosi coraggio con un generoso sorso di whiskey, sollevò gli occhi al cielo e premette la lama sulla ferita.  
Contò mentalmente fino a tre – il tempo necessario a cauterizzarla, il massimo che potesse sopportare prima di perdere conoscenza.  
L’arma scivolò dalle sue dita tremanti e toccò terra con un suono metallico. Sam chiuse gli occhi.  
Trascinò il secchio d’acqua per qualche metro, fermandosi ai margini del sigillo che aveva tracciato giorni prima. Al centro della trappola riposava Dean.  
I vestiti del maggiore erano lordi di sangue, i capelli incrostati di ossa e materia cerebrale. Eppure il suo cuore batteva. Sam l’aveva sentito, forte e tranquillo contro il suo palmo: non era riuscito a impedirselo.  
Rovesciò l’acqua sul fratello.  
Dean tossì e sputò, scrollandosi come un cane e bestemmiando quanto uno scaricatore di porto. Provò a scagliarsi contro di lui, ma le manette gli impedirono di farlo.  
«Mi hai messo a dormire con un proiettile in fronte e mi hai svegliato con un secchio d’acqua santa, eppure non c’eravamo lasciati tanto male.»  
Gli sorrise, tutto denti e sfrontatezza, le unghie che scavavano solchi nel legno alla ricerca di un punto debole. Di una via d’uscita.  
Non ne avrebbe trovati.  
«Questa trappola è a prova di marchio, Dean» ammonì il cacciatore. «Progettata e realizzata apposta per te.»  
Il demone annuì, un angolo della bocca che si sollevava appena. «E dove avresti scoperto tutte queste cose, fratellino? La tua bella biblioteca è bruciata.»  
«Già, mi chiedo di chi sia la colpa» ribatté Sam, con un sorriso indulgente. «Ringrazia pure il tuo amico Caino, mi ha permesso di sottoporlo a più di un test, per così dire.»  
«Permesso?» domandò Dean, le sopracciglia scetticamente levate. «Perché mai avrebbe dovuto _permetterti_ qualunque cosa?»  
Sam si infilò un ago nel braccio e riempì una siringa di sangue. Piantatala nel collo del fratello, tirò giù lo stantuffo. Un veloce lampo di dolore attraversò le iridi di nuovo verdi; la mascella scattò, i denti stridettero.  
«Perché gli ho promesso che ti avrei salvato» sospirò il ragazzo, contro la fronte del maggiore. «Io non sono Abele, Dean. Non ti guarderò bruciare.»  
«Sto già bruciando» sibilò il demone. «E tu brucerai con me. È una promessa.»  
Sam non lo sentì.  
La testa gli si era svuotata, le gambe cedettero. Si artigliò il braccio, sentendo un familiare calore divampargli dentro. Crollò sulle ginocchia, a un passo dalla trappola. Poteva sentire la risata di Dean. Alta, sguaiata, gli stava trapanando il cervello.  
Qualcosa lo colpì al viso. Un paio di manette.  
Sollevò gli occhi sull’altro. Dean sventolava la destra a mezz’aria; il pollice, spezzato e sanguinante, era ridotto in poltiglia.  
«Sembra che tu sia ancora in missione per conto di Dio, Sammy.» Si sgranchì il collo, la mano sinistra incatenata alla sedia. «Una vera sfortuna.»  
Il cacciatore tossì:aveva i polmoni in fiamme. Un sudore gelido gli correva lungo la schiena, la vista gli si era appannata.  
Quando si portò una mano alle labbra, le scoprì macchiate di sangue. «Almeno so con certezza che non arriverà nessuno a fermarmi, questa volta.»  
«Io avrei molto piacere che ti fermassi» sorrise Dean, passandosi le dita fra i capelli. Le ritrasse con una smorfia e le ripulì su jeans già rossi. «Diciamo che tutto vada come speri,» proseguì, calciando con la punta dell’indice un frammento d’osso impigliatosi nella stoffa, «porti a termine il tuo bell’esorcismo, chiudi l’Inferno una volta per tutte, risolvi la fame nel mondo. E poi? Vorrei ricordarti che ho ancora un proiettile piantato nel cervello e che tu, in quella chiesa, ti sei liquefatto come l’Omino Marshmallow durante un falò. Nessuno di noi uscirà vivo da questa storia, _grokki_?»  
Sam si tirò a sedere. Rimessosi faticosamente in piedi, diede le spalle al fratello e lasciò la stanza. Aveva bisogno di una sbronza colossale. E di una flebo di ibuprofene.  
Su gambe tremanti, si trascinò nella piccola sagrestia e vomitò sui paramenti sacri, un peccato per il quale nessuna giuria avrebbe più potuto spedirlo all’Inferno: Guantanamo stava per essere chiusa, in accordo con le promesse presidenziali.  
Poggiata la fronte contro il muro, si ripulì le labbra con la manica della camicia. Era esausto.  
 _Sette ore_ ,si disse. _Mancano solo sette ore_.  
Si lasciò scivolare contro la parete fino a toccare il pavimento. Da lì poteva scorgere il massiccio crocifisso ligneo che dominava la chiesa. Quello e il corpo spezzato ai piedi dell’altare.  
Dean canticchiava una canzone blasfema.  
 _Ti prego, concedimele_ , supplicò il cacciatore. _Il tempo di salvarlo, non chiedo di più_.  
Il Cielo rimase muto, come sempre in passato. Sam Winchester chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prima della seconda iniezione, sparò ancora al demone.  
Un colpo in mezzo allo sterno.  
Dean gli puntò addosso occhi che non sembravano del tutto a fuoco. «Dove hai preso tutta questa grazia?» chiese, roco. «Hai svaligiato la Pennuti S.p.A.?»  
«Castiel» ribatté il ragazzo. «Mi ha chiamato dopo che avevi finito con lui. Carino da parte tua lasciargli un telefono e le dita per usarlo.» Scosse la testa, lottando contro un nuovo attacco di nausea. «Quando sono arrivato era conciato da buttar via, ma questo lo sai già.» Prese una sedia e si posizionò davanti al fratello, un sorriso amaro ad arricciargli le labbra. «Non c’era niente da fare, era chiaro a entrambi. Mi ha ordinato allora di prendere quello che rimaneva della sua grazia, di farne qualcosa di buono. Di salvarti.»  
Il demone fece una smorfia di derisione. «Se non ricordo male, ne avremo per altre sei ore: non è che ci sia un televisore, nel buco consacrato in cui hai pensato di rinchiudermi?»  
«Perché?» domandò Sam, mettendosi le mani fra i capelli. «Ti chiedo solo questo, perché?»  
«Andiamo, fratellino,» rise Dean, incredulo, «avevo bisogno del via cavo ancora prima di diventare un demone, quando la mia sopportazione era molto più alta. Adesso fra te e l’HBO non c’è proprio partita.»  
Sam gli fu addosso in un momento. Al diavolo il sigillo, al diavolo ogni precauzione. Sollevò il fratello di peso. «Perché non l’hai ammazzato?» gridò. «Perché l’hai lasciato lì… sanguinante, irriconoscibile?»  
 _Perché hai costretto me a finirlo?_  
Il sorriso di Dean si allargò, gli occhi si trasformarono in due enormi abissi neri. Liberatosi con facilità dalla sua stretta, il maggiore gli chiuse la destra intorno al collo. «Perché era esattamente ciò che voleva quel figlio di puttana» rispose con rabbia. «Si sentiva responsabile, sperava di poter rimediare in qualche modo. Quando ha capito di non poterlo fare, ha deciso che l’alternativa migliore fosse farsi ammazzare. Lavare la sua coscienza del cazzo in un mare di sangue.»  
Dean stringeva e stringeva, piantandogli a fondo le unghie nella carne. Avvicinò i loro visi, ma il mondo di Sam aveva già perso ogni luce.  
«Non potevo dargli questa soddisfazione» sussurrò il demone. «E non la lascerò neppure a te.» Lo gettò di malagrazia sul pavimento e si rimise seduto. «Continui con l’esorcismo, Padre Karras.»  
Sam si portò una mano alla gola. Sentiva le lacrime rigargli il viso, mentre l’ossigeno si faceva dolorosamente strada lungo le vie respiratorie. «Se non chiudi quella boccaccia, ti ritroverai con un crocifisso su per il culo, Regan» gracchiò.  
Poi chiuse gli occhi, deciso a godersi quei momenti di beato silenzio finché fossero durati.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erano alla quinta iniezione e Dean non aveva ancora mostrato alcun segno di pentimento.  
 _A questo stadio, Crowley aveva già cominciato a cantare Kumbaya_ ,si disse Sam, avvilito. _Che il mio sangue non sia abbastanza puro? Che le mie colpe non possano più essere assolte?  
_ Si passò uno straccio umido su viso e collo. La pelle sotto le sue dita era bollente, ma asciutta. Il cuore batteva all’impazzata.  
Fu con grande sforzo che si staccò dalla parete e tornò dal fratello. Lungo la strada, abbandonò il cencio spiegazzato. Non poteva dar prova di debolezza.  
«Allora,» esordì, poggiando il mento alla spalliera della sedia, «non hai niente da confessare, Dean?» Un pallido sorriso gli tendeva le labbra, i suoi occhi bruciavano. «Ricordi cosa ci diceva Jim? _Parla, figliolo. Parla e dopo ti sentirai leggero come l’aria_.»  
Il demone sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Ricordo eccome» ribatté. «Ricordo di essermi preso la colpa dell’altare crepato, quando invece eri stato tu, e anche quanto mi sia sentito leggero la terza notte di fila a letto senza cena. Bei tempi.» Dean si coprì gli occhi con la mano, in un gesto tanto familiare da spezzargli il cuore. «Sai cos’altro ricordo, Sammy?» domandò. «Rachel Nave, la tua ragazza del ballo Rachel Nave. Me la sono scopata sui sedili posteriori dell’Impala, mentre tu l’aspettavi col tuo smoking di due taglie più grande e un fiore striminzito da appuntarle al vestito.»  
«Rachel era un demone, Dean. Lo è sempre stata.» Il sorriso del ragazzo si allargò, dal suo viso era scomparsa ogni traccia di dolcezza. «Me l’avessi confessato in qualsiasi altro momento, l’avrei trovata la più squisita delle punizioni, ma suppongo che abbia fatto tua l’espressione “donne e buoi”…»  
L’altro scosse la testa. Appariva sorpreso, nulla di più. «Posso confermare che la piccola Rachel sembrava posseduta, fratellino. Ma non saprai altro da me, resto pur sempre un signore.»

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam tossì, liquido e cupo. Lo sforzo lo lasciò senza fiato, mentre un sordo dolore gli squassava il petto e il sangue gli filtrava fra le dita.  
Cercò di metterle a fuoco. Erano nere per il grasso e la polvere da sparo, un alone di vernice ormai secca correva lungo l’indice. Le strinse in un pugno, lottando contro il calore e la nausea, contro l’incendio che gli stava divorando il braccio.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sul fratello. Doveva somministrargli l’ultima dose.  
Gli occhi di Dean erano lucidi e fissi, il suo volto imperlato di sudore. Le labbra tumefatte si schiudevano sui denti perlacei: l’unica cosa pulita, sana in quel corpo stravolto.  
Quando Sam si avvicinò, l’altro si ritrasse sulla sedia.  
«Ti prego, basta» disse con un filo di fiato. «Mi stai uccidendo, Sammy.»  
Il cacciatore chiuse gli occhi, la mano sulla siringa si era fatta insensibile. Fu come in un sogno che la piantò nel collo di Dean.  
 _Del demone_ , si corresse. _È un demone, non tuo fratello._  
Tirò giù lo stantuffo e il corpo del maggioreebbe un sussulto. Le orbite ruotarono all’indietro, lasciando solo il bianco della sclera; uno scuro rivolo di sangue gli scivolò dal naso e scomparve nella bocca appena dischiusa; il braccio ricadde inerte.  
«Dean?» sussurrò Sam, sgomento. Sollevò la testa del fratello, ma questa ciondolò mollemente in avanti. Gli chiuse una mano sulla gola; la pelle era fredda, immobile: il cuore al di sotto non batteva.  
Inginocchiatosi ai piedi dell’altro, afferrò la sua destra come un naufrago durante una tempesta. Il marchio era lì. Lo percorse col pollice: rosso, rialzato, ancora bruciava al tocco. Eppure Dean era morto.  
Sam scosse la testa, il viso solcato da lacrime incredule. Aveva fallito.  
Nonostante il marchio, nonostante i poteri, Dean era morto. E prima che lui portasse a termine l’esorcismo.  
Con un singhiozzo, il ragazzo posò la fronte contro i jeans dell’altro. Sapevano di zolfo e sangue. Non c’era niente di familiare nell’odore di Dean. Qualunque cosa fosse, quello che aveva davanti non era suo fratello. E allora perché piangeva?  
Un conato lo scosse, poi un altro. Vomitò. Su se stesso, su Dean. La stanza non faceva che girare e Sam voleva solo che smettesse. Che tutto finisse. Ora, subito.  
«Direi che la sceneggiata è andata avanti abbastanza.»  
Il cacciatore rialzò la testa. Raggiunto da un calcio in pieno viso, cadde all’indietro.  
Dean si mise in piedi. «Le lacrime, il moccio, potevo sopportarli» disse con una smorfia. «Ma no, tu dovevi andare fino in fondo e vomitarmi addosso.»  
Con uno strattone, liberò anche il braccio sinistro dalle manette. La sedia volò contro il crocifisso.  
«Era tutta una finta. Supplicarmi di smettere, il cuore…» mormorò Sam, una mano stretta protettivamente intorno alle costole, il corpo in fiamme.  
Sputò: vomito, sangue, un molare.  
Alzò nuovamente gli occhi su di lui, il demone era ancora nella trappola. E sorrideva. Quel figlio di puttana sorrideva.  
Sam chiuse dita tremanti sul calcio della sua pistola e la puntò contro il fratello. Con un cenno del capo, Dean gliela fece volar via dalle mani.  
Poi scavalcò i simboli incisi sul pavimento.  
«Questa ha smesso di funzionare tre ore fa. Mi chiedo se sia stato il tuo sangue o tutta la grazia che mi hai sparato in corpo a purificarmi quel tanto che bastava a mandarla in tilt» disse, chinandosi su di lui. Afferratolo per i capelli, lo trascinò fino alla parete più vicina. «C’era bisogno di altri test, prima di passare alla sperimentazione umana, suppongo. Ma è tardi per i rimpianti, Sammy. Adesso, parliamo.»  
«Di cosa vorresti mai parlare?»  
Il demone si sedette dritto di fronte a lui e cominciò a estrarsi una pallottola dalla carne. «Di fin dove saresti stato disposto a spingerti. Di fin dove ti spingeresti ancora» disse, gli occhi fissi sul proprio lavoro. Era diligente, impassibile. Allargava il foro di ingresso con le dita e le affondava in quel bianco cratere dai bordi anneriti, senza però riuscire a ottenere una buona presa sul metallo: quando lo sfiorava, veniva allontanato dalla grazia di Castiel.  
Sam gli batté via la mano. «Smettila» ordinò, chiudendo gli occhi e reclinando il viso sul muro. Era freddo e lui si sentiva stanco, così stanco.  
Dean gli prese il mento fra le dita. In silenzio, lo soppesò a lungo, sulle labbra il più indecifrabile dei sorrisi. «Vedi?» domandò. «Non posso lasciarti morire, fratellino: i demoni sono noiosi.»  
«Non sei meno razzista di un tempo, vedo.»  
Il maggiore scosse la testa, un velo di tristezza che gli scuriva lo sguardo. «Non cercare in me qualcosa che non esiste più» disse, sfiorando il viso del fratello. «Era questo che volevo mostrarti, Sammy. Quello che sono. Quello che potresti essere.»  
Sam prese un respiro tremante, ma a metà strada il petto gli si contrasse. «Cosa vuoi in cambio della mia vita?» chiese, senza fiato. «Cosa mi aspetta? Un bacio, dieci anni e le fiamme dell’Inferno?»  
«Non voglio fare un patto» rispose Dean. «Non c’è niente di tuo che non abbia avuto, in un momento o nell’altro. Niente che voglia adesso.»  
C’era qualcosa di nudo nella sua espressione, qualcosa di vulnerabile. Sam lo guardò, lo guardò davvero, e per la prima volta rivide suo fratello in quella creatura.  
«Ti sbagli» sussurrò. «Vedo perfettamente quello che sei, Dean.»  
Facendo appello a tutta l’ostinazione che aveva dentro – non si illudeva che fosse forza, non più – Sam si tirò a sedere e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.  
Dean obbedì.  
Lo prese fra le braccia, lo strinse con delicatezza. Come qualcosa di fragile, di irrimediabilmente spezzato. Di prezioso. E finalmente a casa in quel familiare tepore, il cacciatore chiuse gli occhi e respirò. Dentro e fuori, fuori e dentro, per tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno.  
Quando morse, Dean si irrigidì per un momento; poi Sam cominciò a bere e il mondo intorno a lui si ridusse a quella semplice azione.  
Poteva sentire l’altro indebolirsi: il corpo che si appesantiva, il respiro che si faceva flebile. Persino il cuore perse dei battiti, eppure Dean non fece niente per scrollarselo di dosso. Abbandonato contro di lui, aspettava che fosse il minore a decidere del loro destino.  
E Sam lo fece.  
Distese il fratello sul pavimento lurido, scivolò al suo fianco e posò un bacio sulla ferita sanguinante. Sulle sue labbra dischiuse.  
Dean gli sfiorò il braccio, mormorando qualcosa a proposito dell’essere degni e lamentandosi della piovra che aveva sul petto. Sam non lo sentì davvero: sotto il leggero tocco del maggiore, la sua carne era in fiamme.  
«La lama resta mia» chiarì Dean. «Voglio assicurarmi che non sarai esorcizzato dal primo novellino di passaggio, nulla di più.»  
Sam gli sorrise.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Per la mia Aliciuzza, che l'ha pure betata. Tvb ♥


End file.
